In conventional text-based computerized searching and matching systems, a user needs to specify a text string as matching criteria to perform a searching and matching operation. Since it requires users to exercise their logical thought process to input the search criteria precisely, this kind of searching and matching systems is only effective in retrieving the factual information from users. It is not effective in capturing users' emotional reflex. However, it is well observed that humans make snap judgments based on instinctive emotional inclination. Unfortunately, there is a severe limitation in expressing the user's emotional reflex to conventional searching and matching systems in an intuitive manner, As a result, the system may not return meaningful matching results to the users.